winterbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Lita Williams
| hair_color = Brown (natural), Black (Dyed, current) | m_diseases = Extreme fear of loss. | alignment = Lawful Neutral | played_by = Snick0rz }} Before the Apocalypse Lita was born and raised in L.A.. She picked up guitar playing at the age of 6 and has been playing forever since. She was very close with her parents, who always supported her hobby and passion, with funding, emotional support and management of the band she currently was member at. She founded her own band, Ironheade, at the age of 14, which mostly just was Lita and her friends hanging around and jamming around, occasionally playing a gig or two. Aside from her band duty, she was a passionate gamer, often staying up late to play video games or voice chat with friends. She neglected her homework and studying outside of school but actively attended in school. She also regularly went to hockey matches and is an avid hockey fan, most notably of the Nashville Predators, Dallas Stars and her hometown team, the LA Kings. She had a really close friend, Kim, with which she shared an almost girlfriend like relation. Persistent rumors about her were spread but they continued their friendship, sharing and meeting up almost everyday, spending their days together. Their friendship broke up at one evening. Kim commited suicide two weeks afterwards because she could not handle losing the friendship of Lita. Nowadays When the Unkown Infection struck she jumped into the tour bus with her band. They drove up to Seattle and after that through Canada to Alaska, where the motor of the bus died. They continued to walk and the band members were picked off by bandits and zombies. Lita has quite abit of survivor guilt about that, as the drummer, close friend and last fellow survivor of Ironheade died two days away from Greenwood. The first person she met and talked to was Luke Wallace. They talked for a bit about the Greenwood Station and it's people and after that conversation she went to explore Riverside and the other areas of Greenwood. She was later approached by a friend of Luke, telling her that Luke appeared to have a crush on Lita. After Luke was found to use drugs at the cave that became Camp Casa, Lita met Renee Mac, the girl that reminded her of her past all along. At this point, Lita wanted to undo their mistakes and stay with this faux Kim forever. They became friends and after some time, companions. An intimacy developed and after Lita completely disregarding her own past, a marriage. This "marriage" was of a short lifetime, as the past of both wives began to soon haunt them and, after an admission of unloyality by Lita, they broke off their relation. She started writing poems and sought into the arts as a result of that, exploring her feelings, using her poetry as a valve to vent her anger about what happend. As of now she is still mourning the loss of Renee, yet glad that Renee is happy, even though that means Lita has to sacrifice her own happiness. After Renee's death Lita wandered around the Greenwood area for a while. When she returned she was confronted with Renee's death by Vaski Kernov, which she took as an insult. This enraged Lita alot and she attacked Vaski, which resulted in his death at her hands. His death prompted a series of Republic investigations, which lead to some conflict. After a series of bigger scale fights between Lita and Jolene, they broke up. Lita is currently . Relations with others The Initial Circle The Initial Circle refers to Lita's first few friends she made shortly after arriving at Greenwood. Lita used to be in a relationship with Renee Mac. She forced herself to forget about Renee after her death. Luke Wallace used to be Lita's best friend until he disappeared and was presumed dead. When Luke returned later and behaved very differently, she lost pretty much all her respect for him. Jolene Matrix, the only surviving member of her initial circle of friends, has had a rather rough past with Lita. Later Friends Aaron Kelly became Lita's friend after some trouble surrounding him and Jolene Matrix but became rather good friends later, out of mutual concern for each other. Jacob Goode became friends with Lita after they talked with each other and found out a mutual liking on both sides. Standing on the Factions Even though Lita is a member of the Greenwood Bandits, she's not entirely fond of them, especially since there's not really anything to do. She has a reasonable ammount of respect towards the Modernizers but has never really interacted with them. Lita actively trains and wants to join the Republic. Personality Lita's personality could be described as a mix of friendlyness and caution. While she is open around other, especially her family, she is alot more cautious around people she does not like. Depending on her mood, she either speaks in abrasive or long, elaborate sentences. Category:Characters Category:Bandit